We Went For A Ride
by Haunted Flower
Summary: (Xiaolin Showdown) Katnappe realizes she has a crush on Jack,but can she admit her feelings without fear of rejection?(REPOSTED)


Ok,I'm gonna try reposting this again,and let's hope I don't get kicked off again.A few people liked this one,so I'm posting it.I hope I don't get booted off for 7 more days...  
  
Haunted Flower  
  
Ok,I'm back with yet ANOTHER FIC! I like to do different Xiaolin pairings I guess.I got this idea from a review on 'Fight of Eternity'. It's a Jack/Katnappe fic,so if you don't like that,get lost! smiles politely,you see MB Fan with a rocket launcher behind her On with the fic.This is a songfic(I think) with FeFe Dobsons song,"We Went For A Ride".I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or FeFe's song,ok? DON'T SUE ME! I'M INNOCENT!!!  
  
Haunted Flower  
  
yay = song lyrics  
  
We Went For A Ride  
  
The evil Heylin witch Wuya had once again sensed another Shen-Gong-Wu.This one was very powerful.  
  
"You don't understand! The power of this Shen-Gong-Wu could overwhelm you! Even kill you!" Wuya screamed at the self-proclaimed evil genius Jack Spicer.  
  
"Yeah right! That's what you say about ALL the Shen-Gong-Wu! I'll be fine." Jack scoffed.  
  
"No you won't! That's why I've called in some backup to go with us."  
  
"What?! Who?!" Jack yelled.  
  
Ashley,A.K.A Katnappe, came out of the shadows."Hey,remember me?" she purred.  
  
"Ashley! We threw you out after you betrayed us!" Jack said.  
  
"Wuya asked me to come along so you wouldn't get yourself killed."  
  
"Ok,fine...but don't get in my way." Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
Jack started up his red hover car and told Katnappe to get in.  
  
They decided to go get the Shen-Gong-Wu at night,since it was highly doubtful that the Xiaolin warriors would go out in the middle of the night to go get it.During the last few days,after she thought about it,Katnappe realized she had a small crush on Jack.Why was she always so mean to him?  
  
We went for a ride  
  
Undercover of the twilight  
  
And the traffic on the road  
  
And there's only you and I  
  
I hope we never get back home  
  
'Cause I'm feeling serenaded  
  
By the coming of the night  
  
And I wish we'd go forever  
  
And I wish we could just  
  
Drive away  
  
We could drive away  
  
We could drive away  
  
Into the night  
  
She had to tell him somehow,but how could she? She knew he'd reject her,but if she didn't tell him how she felt,he'd never know.First she'd start by apologizing.  
  
"Hey,Jack...um..I'm really sorry about calling you all those names..." Katnappe said.  
  
Jack looked at her.Katnappe felt her cheeks heat up.  
  
"Yeah...About that.I'm sorry I called you Kitty Litter.Those insults were lame anyway." Jack said.  
  
Katnappe laughed."Yeah,I guess they were.You know,maybe we could become friends or something."  
  
Jack raised up an eyebrow at her."Maybe...MAYBE..." he said.  
  
We went for a ride  
  
With your words of consolation  
  
And the trees of crystal white  
  
I'll be praying for a red light  
  
To extend this precious night  
  
'Cause we both know where I'm going  
  
And we know it just ain't right  
  
But there's nothing we can do  
  
Except to keep on moving  
  
Drive away  
  
We could drive away  
  
We could drive away  
  
Into the night  
  
'That's a start.' Katnappe thought.'But,I still have to tell him.'  
  
"Jack..stop the car.We need to talk." Katnappe whispered.  
  
Jack sighed."What now?!" he asked.  
  
Katnappe bit her lip.She was trembling all over.  
  
"Don't tell me you're cold." Jack rolled his eyes. Katnappe shook her head.  
  
Wuya,who was currently asleep in the back seat heard nothing.  
  
It was now or never....  
  
Katnappe took a deep breath."Jack...I...I..think I love you..." she said.  
  
Jack just sat there,wide-eyed.Someone actually loved him?  
  
We went for a ride  
  
We went for a ride  
  
We went for a ride  
  
We went for a ride  
  
Here we are  
  
We are alone together  
  
We went for a ride  
  
Here we are   
  
We are alone together  
  
Katnappe bit her lip to keep from crying.She waited to be yelled at.Instead,she felt a warm hand on the side of her face.She turned and faced Jack.She pulled the top of the cat costume off her head,letting her blonde hair out.  
  
"You're not playing me,right?" Jack asked.Katnappe shook her head."I meant what I said."  
  
Jack gave her a warm smile."I can't say I didn't like you,Ashley." he said.  
  
Katnappe was blushing uncontrollably.She shifted in her seat."Does that mean you feel the same?" she asked.  
  
Then,Jack began to blush.He nodded silently."I guess so."  
  
Katnappe gazed into his eyes lovingly.She grabbed his collar and kissed him passionately.  
  
Jack returned the kiss with a lot of force,his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Katnappe unbuckled both their seatbelts and pulled Jack on top of her.  
  
The two kissed with desire and passion until they heard a voice.  
  
"AHEM!!!" Wuya floated above them with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oops.." Jack smiled nervously.  
  
"INSOLENT TEENAGE KIDS AND YOUR HORMONES!! GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS AND FIND THE SHEN-GONG-WU!!!" Wuya screeched.  
  
Jack got off Katnappe and buckled in.Katnappe sat up and buckled in too.  
  
Here we are   
  
We are alone together  
  
We went for a ride  
  
Here we are   
  
We are alone together  
  
Here we are  
  
Here we are   
  
We are alone together  
  
Drive away  
  
Drive away  
  
To a place faraway  
  
Here we are  
  
We are alone together  
  
They both smiled at each other and continued the search for the Shen-Gong-Wu.  
  
Wuya,however,was cursing herself for falling asleep....  
  
END  
  
You probably thought it was gonna be a lemon,right? Heh heh..hope you enjoyed it and DON'T FLAME ME!!!  
  
Haunted Flower 


End file.
